Chapter 2 : A new Saturday
by Yo yo its jazzy
Summary: Huey freeman isnt all about dat word love but everything changes when a new girl comes and he soon finds out that she lives 3 houses down. Will he tell her he likes her or not. read and find out


Chapter 2- A new Saturday

Huey woke up to see who was at his door. "Plez dont let it be jehova witnesses " he said to himself He opened the door and said "plez leave i dont want to become a jehova witness" "But sir "an unfamiliar voice said huey opened his eyes just to see a real sexy fine girl Big orange hair ,emerald green eyes that glistened and did he mentioned she was fine as hell?  
"im jazmine dubios and i just moved here as u can see , i live three houses down and im not a jehova witness im a saint,." she remarked " nice to meet u as u can see i live here and im sorry they come here often"she giggled " HUEY! GET YO AFRO ASS." stopped just to see an young lady at their front door "well hello cutie pie how u this fine morning" " uh hi i just moved here , i live three houses down sir but i just came here to…" " no no no call me " "ok m-mr freeman i just came to introduce myself"  
"Jazminnnneee" yelled "comeing daddy " she shouted " so i hope to see you soon bye"and she ran away "shes nice but anyways GET CHO ASS AND MOW THIS LAWN " huey covered his ears "How come riley cant do it?" Riley was and hr heard what huey said walking past and pretending to be sick .  
" Rileys sick" then his grandad walked away riley knew he was gonna get it and the huey Kicked his face " OUCH!" riley screamed but riley stopped and remembered that real niggas dont say ouch or scream " yo know what that aint hurt" he said rubbing his face. Huey went upstairs and now all he can think about was that girl what was her name ?  
Oh yea jazmine. She was so fine but all of his thoughts stopped when " HUEY COME AND MOW THIS LAWN"  
"man! when will riley become a "real nigga" and mow this lawn " he said to himself So he went downstairs and outside to mow the lawn and played some music on his ipod Then he heard a loud rucus and he knew it was uncle rucus criusein down the street in his 6,4 (see dat㈴1)  
But that car needed some repairs. The engine most likely. Rucus got out the car and grunted like he always did When he walked " wheres yo grandaddy ?" " In the house " but before he could walk away huey halted him and asked " why do u need him "  
" so i can ask him when will he pay me back 'cuz i mowed his lawn and i didnt get a single penny "  
Huey defended his grandad " my grandad gave u any and every single penny he got but instead u went to go mow white people lawns " he restated " Y'know what fuck dis shit . But i will be back fo my money huey freeman " then he drove off. And huey simply shook his head is this what it's supposed to be? black people just greedy for money? It was just sad. And so he turned around and started working on the lawn.

Jazmine's Pov

I ran to my dad and he asked me what took so long i told him nothing it took a long time for them to open the door " well next time just leave ok , because i got worried " he said . He always got worried about me i mean im 18 i should be able to be trusted. I said ok and went to unpack my things . But then something crossed my mind , that boy ,huey i think ,was looking at me up and down Like wow but i shouldn't like question it i mean thats what all boys do to girls… they liked OMG HUEY FREEMAN LIKED ME but i cant get to conclusions i have to see first in like how he acts around me .  
"jazmine honey what do u want for dinner?" asked Jazmine rushed downstairs and said" hmm how about spaghetti " she said Smiling, her dad looked at her side ways then back at the book "jaz,we have been eating spaghetti for a week, you know to much of anything is no good " "yes i know daddy and i promise it'll be the last time ok" her dad proceeds and she went back upstairs and her phone was ringing * you gotta do more then just( say it) you gotta do less when u ( do it) cause you know im gonna ride(show it) always want u to(prove it )* she picked up her phone Phone convo J - jazmine A - anjelica J- hi anjel A-ayee jazz what u doin?  
J - nothing just unpacking A-oh how do you feel at cho yo new house cuz I might come over? J-eh A-eh what da fuck do 'eh' mean J-it means im gettin used to it A-Already damn u just moved dere!  
J-yea i know but A - BUT DA HELL WHAT J-its just it fells like home *she lied*  
A-oh ok yea i think you'll fit in doe J-yea im mostly white and there are a lot of white ppl here so A-aye jaz ask yo dad if i can come over J-ok Jazmine ran downstairs and asked her dad if anjelica could come over His response was " yes she can but we dont have enough spaghetti for that many ppl only for two" "ok " she simply said " il just tell her to bring some food ok dad" "ok " and the she walked back upstairs Phone convo A-soo J- yea u can come over and bring some food for us just me and you kk A- iight u want some chicken J-yes that sounds good A-ok girl im my way *hangs up * Jazmine rushes downstairs "dad we need to hurry up and eat because anjelica is on her way here So started making plates and they ate .It took 2 and a half hours for anjelica to be there "hi anjelica " said "hey " she said "jazz i brought some chicken wit BBQ sauce on it"  
Jazmine liked her lips "mmm" Anjelica got some napkins and jazmine asked " u wanna watch a movie? "  
" yea what you got?" "well we have mean girls and "  
"Ayyyee mean girls put dat on"  
"ok" jazmine wasn't hesitant mean girls was her favorite movie After the movie they were both tired after that chicken (and spaghetti ) filled them up ,they both went upstairs .anjelica went to the guest bedroom and jazmine went to her room .as soon as the both hit the bed they snored and snored. -  
In the morning jazmine wakes up and smells some eggs ,bacon, grits and saugage on the stove "mmmm" and she follows the smell and she seez anjelica cooking " its about time u woke jazz" "here fix yo plate" jazmine happily fixed her plate and ate " hey anjel wanna go jog with me?"  
"yea fo sho anything wit my home girl" they laugh after they finished jazmine bowed and said "all condolences to the chef " and went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed after they finished they headed outside and jogged " so how was it meeting yo new neighbors? "  
" its was ok i met lots of kind people "  
"you met someone didn't u? "  
"no well not necessarily met, I introduce myself "  
"mmhm OK jazz"  
For the rest of the jog they were silent and panted as they ran They stopped to catch they're breath "man "anjelica panted out "we ran for a whole mile"  
"well get used to it sista cuz as long as your here we are gonna take jog like this every. Day"  
"Noooooo" anjelica hollered "AHHH anjel you will wake up the neighborhood "  
" sorry but everyday doe"  
"sorry but if u want to stay in shape then you'll have a exercise "  
Anjelica looked at jazmine "you know when I said anything with my home girl,I didn't mean this"  
" OK"she laugjed"" wanna go back to the house? " "Hell yea I want too go back to the house is u crazy "  
Jazmine laughed even harder "OK OK pick an option (1)walk orr"  
"Walking please I almost died " anjelica begged "OK we'll walk"jazmine said and they walked home. 


End file.
